<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazy by threepios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019304">Hazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios'>threepios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this, it's been a few since I've written and I wasn't sure what to do with this jskdjfls.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this, it's been a few since I've written and I wasn't sure what to do with this jskdjfls.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of sabers clashing were almost deafening to Obi-Wan Kenobi’s ears as he fought his master’s old master. The rage but the swift agility the older man exhibited had what made him an amazing Jedi and, now, what made him a challenging Sith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Jedi Knight glared up at the man he used to look up to. To watch the man and his last apprentice engage in a dance that resembled the elegance of dueling. Sometimes he had wished that he was the apprentice. (Qui-Gon was quite lax in his training, he said that Obi-Wan was already a skilled duelist and didn’t require as much strain.) The purple blade and blue crackling and the little lessons Dooku would shoot their way given the space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master and apprentice. A bond no one should break. One that the galaxy did years ago; leading the once powerful Jedi down a dark and terrible path. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head as he stumbled back, twirling his saber as Dooku stood still-- his back straight and face impassive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They would be ashamed of you,” he spoke stiffly, firmly. His message was clear and it was heartless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need to clarify who they were. Dooku knew. His heart clenched, surprisingly possible, and he narrowed his eyes. This was a complete disregard for everything Count Dooku had done during his service in the Republic. A disregard for the care he had treated his padawans with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are as foul mouthed as your master.” The words slipped easily from his lips and they engaged in battle again. Yet Dooku’s mind couldn’t but stray back to the past, back to the hazy memories he had tried to leave behind years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Master, you haven’t taught me enough.” Ali rushed next to her content master, his chin raised high and hands clasped behind his back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dooku didn’t doubt their ability at all, he was the one who had approached the council about them being prepared for the trails. He wondered where the doubts had first mustered in them and what had caused it. Yet he was determined to shoot down her doubts and frustrations, to bring confidence to her once more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not think you’re listening to me,” Ali mumbled, glaring at him playfully as they crossed their arms. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did, I just didn’t want to acknowledge it.” Dooku said smoothly, chuckling deeply once they huffed. He stopped and looked at them with a raised eyebrow, there was a tiny shake as he sighed. “I wouldn’t worry. If the council didn’t believe you were ready, they wouldn’t have accepted the offer.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ali shook their head, pressing a hand to their forehead. “No, no. I think they made a --”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dooku pressed a hand to his shoulder, sighing almost parently. “Don’t worry, okay? From now on, you can focus on becoming a knight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ali rolled their eyes and turned, both of them moving in the direction of the force tree. “Whatever you say, old man.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hmph," Dooku shook his head fondly. He crossed his arms as they came to a stop in front of the tree. "I truly do believe that your training is complete. I have taught you every thing I know and that's everything Master Qui-Gon had taught me as my first apprentice."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ali sunk to the ground, sitting on one of the steps and never taking their eyes off the tree. "Yeah but Master Qui-Gon is a compassionate Jedi and I'm...lost."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dooku blinked, eyebrows furrowed. He had never heard that conflict before. "You are as equally compassionate, if not more."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know that's a lie, master." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He clenched his hands. "Do you not wish to be a Jedi?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes!" Ali blinked, shooting up with wide eyes. "No! I-I mean, no. I do wish to be a Jedi. I just worry if I'll be able to do the right thing. Like-Like Master Yoda and...and you master." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dooku couldn't believe it, was his padawan truly worried about what he thought? Did they want to be him, to seek his approval? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You don't need to worry about that." He said instead of questioning it. "Become yourself."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ali's frown concerned him but they nodded in some agreement. "Okay, master."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dooku’s chest burned and he felt anger flush out of him as he pressed a button to put his ship into auto pilot. Both of his apprentices were taken, were killed because of their compassion. All because he had failed them as master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With guilt, he ducked his head and contemplated his next move in this new war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>War against the Republic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>War against the Jedi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>War against himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>